Ghost Hunt: Death's Witness
by Tziphora
Summary: Sion's only a photographer. She doesn't chase the supernatural. She would rather be either sleeping or taking pictures, preferably alone. Now she is slowly being drawn back into that world, only this time, with a narcissistic temp-boss, a trouble-seeking school girl, and many more interesting people. OCx? T-language, death, and blood.
1. Evil Spirits All Over (1)

Disclaimer: I only own Sion, Chris, and all other ocs that may appear, nothing else.

**English words**  
Japanese words  
'mind speak'  
-GH- scene change or time change  
~GH~ perspectives

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 1

_Lights flashed. The male figure flew through the air, landing with a sickening thud on the asphalt. His face was contorted in pain, as his mind seemed to be trying to figure out what had just happened. His body didn't move, as if the pain was too agonizing to give him the capacity to move. The vehicle screeched to a halt, the driver stepping out, though the shadows kept the features hidden from identification, the unseen viewer too frozen to move and get a better view. The driver quickly returned to the vehicle, the back lights turning off, signaling the driver having shifted from Neutral. Red eyes widened as the car started backing up, right over the immobile body. Then everything went black._

-GH-

~1 Year Later~

Silence filled the dark hotel bedroom. The only occupant was dead to the world, lost to the world of sleep. Blinds were closed to keep the afternoon sun from waking the exhausted woman. A Canon EOS 5D Mark III and passport were in plain view on the bedside table, the passport open from being tossed and ignored, revealed the woman to be Sion Hunter, an American citizen.

The photographer shifted when her phone alarm went off for the fifth time, Comatose by Skillet ringing throughout the room. A pale arm reached out from the pile of blankets and pillows and pressed the 'sleep' button, tossing the small black phone away, the device luckily landing on the other bed.

Not even two minutes later, the alarm started again. The blankets shifted, the occupant of the suffocation hazard groaning as she buried herself deeper in a vain attempt of drowning out the noise. She only managed to succeed for a minute before the song just became too much.

Like a zombie rising from the grave, a brunette woman emerged from the blanket pile and blindingly reached out towards the phone. However, in her lethargic state, she didn't recognize the difference in distance from her phone now and before.

Her brow narrowed as she reached further, still determined to keep her eyes closed in an attempt to keep sleep close by so that she may return to its embrace, once that infernal racket was silenced.

However, this action kept her from realizing how far she was leaning off the bed. Her small scream was drowned by her alarm but the resounding thud didn't hurt any less despite hearing it.

"Damn it all."

With a growl, Sion untangled herself from the blankets entwined with her legs, night blue eyes narrowed as if she could burn them off from sight alone. Once her legs were free, the woman stood, and grabbed the offending device.

Once she saw the screen though, curses whispered from her lips. With a roll of her eyes, Sion hit the answer button.

"What do you want, Chris?"

"_**Now is that anyway to speak to your favorite information source?"**_

"Chris, you're my only information source, which also makes you my least favorite if we're going by favs. Now what is so important that required you to call me when you know I'm sleeping?"

"_**Well, you know…about my hobby, right?"**_

There was a word for Sion's feeling. Paranoia, that no matter what you say, you're a single step away from being conned.

"Yes."

"_**Well, one of my connections in Tokyo reached out to me regarding a job. The thing is though…..I'm kind of in the middle of my vacation. You know, traveling the US beaches, checking out how the tan lines progress."**_

Pervert.

"And what does this have to do with your interrupting my sleep? I'm not going to fork over the dough for a last minute flight if that's what you're asking. No information is worth that money."

"_**What? No, no, no, no, no. Nothing so mundane like that. I like my organs where they are. No, I need you to go to the location for me."**_

Sion stared blankly a wall.

"I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you."

"_**Well, if you heard me say I need you to stand in for me, than you heard me just fine."**_

"No, Chris. I do not do that. I'm a photographer. I don't do-"

"_**I gave your number to my contact and he'll be giving you the details and address. It should be simple, you just need to look like you know what you're doing…...not that you don't know what you're doing, I mean. Just don't get into trouble cause that will cause me trouble. I owe you for this, Sion."**_

"No, Chris. Don't you dump this one me. Chris!"

"_**Thanks, Sion. Have fun. Bye."**_

"No, Chris, don't you hang up on me!...the damn bastard hung up on me."

There was no point glaring at her phone. It was a pointless maneuver. Sighing, Sion set down the phone as glanced around the room. It was about time that she put on some clothes as sleeping in her undergarments was all fine and dandy but in no way appropriate for traveling.

"What a pain."

-GH-

Everything looked different behind a lens. To Sion, it was almost like things became clearer. The camera doesn't lie, like the human mind. Humans can delude themselves into thinking that what their seeing isn't actually true and therefore make themselves blind to what is truly before them. A camera doesn't do that. It takes a picture of exactly what it sees. For Sion, her camera and her home were all she needed to truly be happy. Humans only lied to you, whether it was for their protection, to be hurtful, or to protect someone else. It didn't matter the reason. When the truth came out, you would be left to wonder if anything you were told was the truth.

Sion didn't need that kind of distraction.

Still, it didn't matter how many times she looked at the sight before her, be it behind the lens or with her own sight. The ruin like building was still a ruin like building.

Honestly, just what was Chris thinking making her go somewhere like this? He knew that Sion was famous for getting into trouble in buildings that weren't stable (and some that were but she still denied those being her fault). One minute she would be looking through the camera and the next, she has a leg inside the floor or trips and falls through a wall into the adjoining room.

"It's official. That man is trying to kill me."

Assuming that this was a simple job and she survived, that man was going to be paying for five dvd series after this, and they would all be limited or collector's edition if such was available.

"Men, you can't live with them, you can't kill them without fear of jail time. Jail time may start looking good if he keeps doing this to me though."

Taking one last picture of the old school building, Sion allowed the camera strap to do its job and secure her camera around her neck.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking towards the entrance, though once she entered the building, it didn't any get better. Right in front of her, was a large video camera. Thankfully it was focused away from the entrance, though if she wanted to enter the rest of the building, she would have to walk in front of it.

Sion preferred to be behind the camera, not on it. With technology these days, who knows what people could do with that footage.

Still, it was time to tighten her camera strap and step forward.

Walking past the video camera and fallen shoe shelves (ignoring the spots of blood she had noticed on the floor, her sanity depended on it), she entered the main hallway and immediately climbed the stairs to the top floor. If she started from the top and worked her way down, then she could leave that much faster.

Walking down the many hallways, taking pictures of the rooms at random times, Sion noticed how there was even more equipment in various locations. Video cameras, thermal cameras, microphones, and she even thought she'd noticed an infrared camera.

If Sion was a lesser minded person who obtained glittery eyes whenever they noticed one of their idols, then she would likely have had drool fall from her mouth at the sight of the equipment.

She wasn't a lesser minded person though and was therefore capable of keeping her composure. The man who had given her the information regarding this job had said that there was likely to be more people taking part in this gig, so the fact that there was equipment about made some sense.

The paranormal was something that each person approached in their own way, so considering that there could be someone capable of using equipment to hunt and exorcise ghosts wasn't too surprising.

Still, the fact that she would have to deal with strangers was not a pleasant thought. She just wanted to get this job over with quick.

As she started walking down a hallway on the first floor, almost finished with her walk, a scream echoed down the hall. A woman's voice by the sound of it.

"Damn it." Of course something would happen in the final stretch.

Letting a small curse escape her lips, Sion began running down the hallway, her black sneakers creating loud thumps on the floor. The camera bounced off her chest with each step, hard enough that Sion was sure there were going to be bruises later.

Oh the curse of having pale skin, any bruise could look serious. She once got asked if her boyfriend had hit her during a doctor's visit for vaccinations.

Boy had that been humiliating. No matter how much she claimed that she had just ran into a branch in the mountains and didn't even date, they kept insisting she didn't have to cover for her abuser.

Shaking that frustrating memory, Sion arrived at the source of the yelling, just in time to witness a tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes slam his right foot through the door. After knocking the door down, he helped a woman with long wine brown hair and red tint eyes through the broken door. That must have been who screamed.

As the woman caught her breath, Sion got a good look at the other people who had responded to the scream. A school girl with short brown hair and burgundy eyes, a kimono wearing girl with black hair and grey eyes (she looked like one of those Japanese dolls), a Caucasian teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and another teenage boy who had raven colored hair and dark indigo eyes. This kid was wearing lots of dark clothing for this type of weather though. He must either not like to match clothes or gets cold easily, what with black clothing keeping heat in more. Though what really gave Sion reason to pause was how eerily similar this boy looked like Ivar. Apart from this person having some kind of gloom disorder. Ivar was more fun, from the little she knew of the guy.

This group had yet to notice the brunette woman standing a few feet away. Seeing that everything was being handled just fine Sion chose to remain silent, content to just lean against the wall and observe these people.

It was the dark clothed boy that spoke first, above the voices of his concerned companions.

"I believe it would be wise to return to base before Matsuzaki-san relays what occurred just now."

The rest of the group nodded before they all turned and walked away, in the opposite direction Sion had arrived in. The woman noticed the teenage boy glance in her direction before walking away. Sion took that to mean she was to follow.

She would, but not because he gave that impression. Sion just didn't want to have to deal with running into these guys elsewhere and have to talk to each one individually. Better to get the introductions over with at once, like ripping off a band aid.

With a heavy sigh, the photographer followed the group.

-GH-

The older woman (not that Sion was calling her old but the woman was obviously the oldest female here) that must have been Matsuzaki sat down at of the long desks, the group standing around her, listening as the woman described what had caused her to scream.

"I was just looking around the classroom for sign of spirits when the door suddenly slammed shut. I tried opening it but no matter how hard I pulled, it just wouldn't budge."

The hippy man (Sion had no other name for the tall man) gave a cocky grin.

"You sure you didn't close it yourself and forget?"

If looks were lethal, the man would be on fire and buried twelve feet under, based on the look Matsuzaki was giving the grinning man.

"Yes, I am sure. There is definitely a spirit here."

"No. I sense no spirits anywhere on these grounds." The doll girl stated, her face remaining so calm and blank that if she hadn't witness the girl speak, Sion would have thought the girl a life-sized doll. Creepy.

For a moment, Sion thought she saw a fire demon, the older woman looked so mad.

"Are you insulting my abilities!?"

Dolly (her official name now) covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"It is simply hard to believe a professional would be so scared of a simple thing such as a door they cannot open."

"I'm a professional! Unlike someone who is only possible because she looks cute in kimonos. Television results are a simple matter to create."

"Thank you for the compliment." Dolly responded, not even looking fazed by what had actually been meant as an insult. Her ability to turn phrases around almost amazed Sion.

"It wasn't a compliment." Matsuzaki growled out before turning away. "Based on my experience just now, it must be a Chirei."

The school girl seemed to connect that statement with something she knew as she leaned forward slightly.

"You mean a Jibakurei?"

The woman shook her head.

"No, I mean a Chirei. Jibakurei are human spirits that are trapped in a location due to an incident that occurred there. Chirei are spirits of the earth. You may better know them as _Serei_."

Hippy man stepped forward.

"I think it is a Jibakurei. We were told that multiple incidents have occurred at this school in the past. Anyone of the people that died here could be afraid that the only place they know is about to be lost to them and are striving to prevent the demolition."

The dark clothed teenager finally looked up from the nail he was holding in his hand. The piece of metal looked to have some rust so it had to have originated from this building. Why would he be playing with something like that?

"John, what do you think?"

The blond boy answered as Sion filed the name away not that the face had one.

"I don't really know, but isn't usually a **spirit **or** ghost** that are the result of haunted building such as this?"

The only boy without a name (Sion would call him Black) spoke to himself though it wasn't hard to hear him.

"A **spirit **is a serei and a **ghost** is a yurei."

Black glanced over at School Girl.

"Are you listening, Mai?"

"Thank you for caring!" School Girl (or Mai) answered. Sion thought she saw a vein pop on her head. There must have been a hidden joke or insult in that single question for Mai to have been so aggravated by Black. Sion also thought she heard Mai mutter something about honorifics and Black having dropped them.

John continued with his response to Black, now that Black seemed done antagonizing Mai.

"If a psychic phenomenon is caused by **spirits**, it would mean that the chirei have some kind of close connection with this building or the school ground itself, or it could be that the **spirits** have called for the Devil."

Sion suddenly thought of a man in red tights with a pitchfork. If it had to be the Devil, please let it be the fallen angel Lucifer. At least then she could die to a decent face over some weird tights wearing freak.

"If the phenomenon was caused by a **ghost**, that would mean it was an act by Jibakurei."

As soon as John was finished, he was assaulted (or rather bombarded) by Hippy and Matsuzaki, both of whom were trying to get the small male to side with their theory.

"So don't you think it was cause by a chirei?"

"You think it's a jibakurei, right!?"

John smiled, looking a little frazzled as he tried to settle the two adults down. "I can't tell for sure."

Sion heard the nervous tone in his voice. Poor kid.

Matsuzaki stepped away from John and straightened her posture.

"Anyway, I just need to exorcise it, right? I'll take care of it tomorrow." She started walking towards the door. "I couldn't stand being involved with a crappy incident like this for much longer."

The woman paused, finally noticing Sion leaning against a wall close to the door.

"Who are you?"

Everyone blinked, only just realizing that there was indeed someone else here. (Apart from Black and Dolly. Those two remained the same, though Dolly did seem slightly puzzled compared to Black who had known she was there.)

Sion just raised an eyebrow.

Black spoke first.

"She had arrived at the scene of Matsuzaki-san's incident. I believe she is another person the principal hired, due to her presence at the school. She came from the direction of stairs that lead to the second floor so she has been here for a while."

This didn't improve Matsuzaki's mood.

"The principal really doesn't have any faith in my abilities. He must truly be desperate to hire so many people."

Sion just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Lady. I'm just here as a favor to the person the principal wanted to hire. Son of a Bitch was too lazy to leave his girl hunting vacation and dropped this job on me. I'd rather not be here, trust me."

"And just who are you? Plus, watch your language. A child shouldn't be saying such words."

Hippy lectured. Sion merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Sion Hunter, freelance photographer. I'm twenty-three years old and don't give a damn about my language around anyone fifteen and older."

Mai gave a small bow. "I'm Taniyama Mai, sixteen."

John smiled, though he appeared a little hesitant, most likely due to her language. "My name is John Brown, I'm a priest."

Hippy waved with a simple, "Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Mt. Koya."

When Black and Dolly made no move to respond, Mai made their introductions.

"This is Hara Masako a famous medium and Naru, a ghost hunter."

"Shibuya Kazuya." Black corrected though he didn't look like he cared either way.

"Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko. So just what business does a photographer have here? If you don't have any abilities in dealing with the supernatural, than you shouldn't even be here in the first place, no matter if your boss dumped it on you." Ayako sneered.

Sion smirked. "My profession has nothing to do with this. The Bastard figured this was nothing serious and all that was needed was someone with a rational mind to figure it out. His contact who advertised the job gave him all the information he needed to know that there isn't a damn paranormal thing in this building. Bastard is just wasting my time. Still, he'll owe me big for bugging me."

Only Naru and Masako appeared undisturbed by the evil grin Sion was sporting.

Ayako had had enough it seemed, as she stomped past Sion and left, restating that she would take care of the chirei tomorrow.

Masako gave a small sigh. "What a waste, as I said, there are no spirits here."

Mai turned around to the other girl.

"But there are so many stories about this building. Plus, how do you explain Miko-san getting locked in that classroom earlier?"

"That was merely her overactive imagination."

"Ah, I see." Sion watched as Mai seemed to be contemplating something. Apparently that explanation didn't fit all the facts, but Sion had arrived at the end of that little fiasco so she couldn't exactly piece together any other possible solution.

Though even if she did have those pieces, she wouldn't bother. She was just here to cover for Chris. His source had said Chris stated that there was nothing paranormal here so there mustn't be. Chris was rarely wrong and he wasn't a liar, apart from when he lied to get out of working. It was hard to imagine how the guy stayed rich when he pawned off his work on others.

The man had to have some sort of side job to live the way that guy does.

Sion was snapped out of her thoughts when Dolly (that was now going to be her official name for Masako.) approached Kazuya.

"I've been meaning to ask you…have we met somewhere before?"

Was Dolly really pulling this type of move in this situation? Was she that hard up for a boyfriend? Not that Sion had much room to talk since she had never dated once in her life, but that was more by choice.

"No, I believe this is the first time." Kazuya said without any pause or change in facial features.

"Is that right?"

Mai glanced out the window to the sight of the setting sun.

"Naru, the sun is about to set."

Kazuya (Sion wouldn't call him anything else, what with his similarity to Ivar. That would just be weird) seemed to realize the time at Mai's statement. It was hard to believe that the day had gone by so quickly.

"Ah…we need to put our equipment in the second floor classroom in the far west corner of the building. Then we should get out of here." Naru moved away from the desk.

Takigawa crossed his hands behind his head, leaning back on the heel of his shoes.

"Oh? Kid, you're not going to stay for the night?"

Kazuya shook his head. "Not tonight." He turned away from the monk towards Mai.

"Mai." He waited till he knew he had the younger girl's attention. "Tomorrow after school, please be prepared to stay."

"Huhhhhh? Tomorrow is Saturday!" The girl shouted, not believing that she was going to have to return.

Sion cringed at the volume of the younger girl's voice. Girl had a really strong set of lungs.

Naru crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, unperturbed by his temporary assistance's exclamation. "Would you rather pay me back for the camera?"

Sion could practically see Mai's pride crumble in defeat. "I'll be ready." Mai's voice held the tearful sorrows of a defeated soul.

The teenage boy glanced over to Sion.

"Are you planning on returning tomorrow as well?"

Was he asking because of the case or because he was looking for someone to order around? Sion had seen many types of people in her travels and this guy may be young but instinct told her that he was not someone who took orders easily, if at all.

Still, that didn't mean she was going to let him walk all over her if that was the case.

"Yeah. I can't squeeze the Bastard for repayment if I don't stay around till the end of this pointless case. Got a problem with it?"

Naru turned away. "No, as long as you stay out of the way."

Was that supposed to be an insult? Psh, this guy didn't know much, did he?

"Boy, I'll go where I want, when I want when the mood hits me. Even though this haunting is bogus, this is still a place of history and as such, can provide interesting p-"

Sion paused mid comment.

The change in her demeanor was immediately noticed, though before anyone could comment on it, Sion continued.

"-photographs. The atmosphere of the building is interesting, despite its 'normal' status."

She started walking to the exit, waving a hand in farewell.

"Work on your attitude, Boy, and maybe I'll be more polite next time."

She didn't bother turning around to see the result of her words. If she had, then she would have noticed the slight frown on Naru's face at her dismissal, not that anyone who didn't know him would have noticed.

Not that she would have cared. She wasn't here to make friends. The sooner this whole thing was finished, the sooner she could crawl into her bed and sleep for a few days.

TBC…

A.N. I wanted to start writing a Ghost Hunt fanfic because of the writers **weezerz2490**'s Ghost of a Chance and **mytruthaboutlife**'s Haunting Life. Their pieces are amazing and highly recommended. This is chapter was mainly Sion's view. Next chapter will be more team based as this was introducing Sion to the group, not that the introduction was sugar and rainbows. I'll be using the manga for most of the speech scenes and will follow as normal until it branches off. Please let me know if this is worth continuing to post.


	2. Evil Spirits All Over (2)

Disclaimer: I only own Sion, Chris, and all other ocs that may appear, nothing else.

**English words  
**Japanese words  
-GH- scene change or time change  
~GH~ perspectives

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 2

"What?! Masako Hara!?" Michiru's hands slammed on Mai's desk, the bang echoing her exclamation of disbelief.

"You mean the lady that's on tv?" Ichigo asked. She had seen a program with the medium as a guest star. To go up against that….

"She was trying to pick up Naru. Right in the middle of work." Mai stated, leaning back in her chair, hands folding in the back.

Mai's eyes widened as she watched her friends practically wilt like flowers that had gone days without water and sunlight. It was Keiko who voiced their thoughts.

"She's a very pretty lady…" She had been with Ichigo when they had watched the television program. A good looking guy like Shibuya-san and a celebrity as pretty as Masako. They were a perfect match. How were they supposed to compete with that?

"Y-yeah…" Mai smiled hesitantly, unsure of exactly how she was supposed to answer. Were they really so depressed over Naru?

Wait, she couldn't just sit by and let her friends be depressed over that narcissist.

"Hey, don't be concerned about him! He's dishonest, a liar, has a mean streak, is a narcissist, and…and…ah…" She didn't have anything else. She didn't know enough about the guy and anything else she did know would be placed in a positive position. Come on Mai think of something before they can go back to worshiping the guy…

"But he's handsome." Michiru firmly stated, fist clenched in determination.

Mai almost slammed her face into her desk. She could practically see naked cherubs floating around her determined friend. She had no comment against them. But Michiru wasn't done boosting her other depressed friends back up to blooming flowers.

"For women, it's all about the charm!"

"Right!" Both Ichigo and Keiko cheered as well.

Mai just sighed. "Whatever you say."

A vision of Michiru in a commander's uniform came to mind, complete with a foot on the desk as Ichigo and Keiko were in foot soldier uniforms, saluting Michiru's determination saying they will follow her all the way.

Mai sometimes thought she had an overactive imagination. It was times like this that only solidified that thought.

On the other hand, it was probably a good thing she didn't mention Hunter-san. While the woman hadn't exactly been flirting with Naru, rather she was confrontational with him. Still, Hunter-san was a pretty woman, and she wasn't that much older than them.

A chill ran up Mai's spine. She was being watched. Mai glanced over her shoulder, once again seeing Kuroda-san watching her. Once the girl noticed that she had been made, she walked away.

Again, she had caught Kuroda-san watching her. Lately, Mai had been catching Kuroda-san doing this same action. It was getting to be unnerving. Mai seriously hoped that she wasn't going to ask if she can join them again.

-GH-

Mai walked towards the base, determined to not let anything Naru said get to her this time.

"Hello." Mai called out, announcing her entrance.

However, instead of finding Naru, any of the exorcists, or Hunter-san inside the base, Kuroda-san was in the room. Standing beside the monitors.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroda-san shouldn't have been inside unattended. Mai prayed her classmate hadn't touched anything she wasn't supposed to. Naru wouldn't be happy.

"Nothing really…just looking around. Shibuya-san isn't here yet, is he?" Kuroda sounded unconcerned that she had been caught within the base. Maybe she was waiting for Naru?

Kuroda didn't wait for Mai to answer. "Oh…how did it go yesterday?" She asked while running a single finger against the top of a monitor.

"Nothing new…Naru said nothing was unusual." Mai looked over her shoulder, noticing Kuroda standing even closer to the monitors. "You shouldn't touch anything. Naru would get upset." Most likely with Mai, since she was his 'temporary' assistant and therefore was supposed to make sure everything kept in order.

"Anything else?" Kuroda's tone of voice was bordering on dismissing Mai's warning.

Mai kept silent for a moment, contemplating what exactly she should share. Since Kuroda-san wasn't a part of the investigation, Mai wasn't too sure just how much she was permitted to share. Then again, Naru hadn't explicitly said that she had to keep anything secret, and in this school, someone was bound to hear something and Kuroda-san would learn about it then.

"The miko-san got stuck in a room, but they couldn't confirm whether it was due to psychic phenomenon or not."

Kuroda crossed her arms, not even looking surprised at the news.

"Why?" Shouldn't it have been obvious that it was spirits?

"The psychic medium said that there are no spirits here."

Kuroda scoffed. "By psychic medium, do you mean Hara Masako? She's a fake."

Mai instantly turned towards Kuroda. She couldn't believe that Kuroda-san would just outright say that. Mai couldn't even speak, shocked by Kuroda's statement.

"She's popular on TV because of her good looks, but she's not a real psychic. There are spirits here, very strong ones…"

"You really can't let that go. You sound like a broken record." A low voice spoke.

Both high school girls jumped, startled by the new voice. They turned towards the door, expecting to see the voice's owner. The only problem with that idea was simple. No one was standing at the door.

"Kuroda Naoko, age 16. Self-proclaimed spiritualist. Known for constantly claiming to feel spirits all around the old school house, though apparently you do shoddy research. You're constant claiming about soldiers and nurses while this was a school in the time period you're claiming. Too lazy to actually do the proper research or are you just so desperate for attention you'll claim anything and change your story to fit if proven wrong?"

Mai leaped away from the desk she had been standing near when Sion crawled out from under it.

The woman tossed a notebook on top of the desk, discarding it to stretch her arms, a loud crack echoing in the room. As Sion cracked her neck, Mai glanced beneath the desk. A backpack and three more notebooks were underneath it. Despite sounding and moving as though she had just gotten up, Sion's hair remained as clean and straight as it had been yesterday.

Straight brunette hair, eyes blue like ice, clear pale skin, and tall, only about an inch shorter than Naru, Sion Hunter was a natural beauty, though the way she held herself, Mai didn't believe that Hunter-san used her looks to get her way. If anything, she seemed to not care about appearances, given how she was wearing the same thing as yesterday.

Black leggings with a black half-tee and black sneakers. A black arm band decorated her upper right arm, three small silver hoop earring in her left ear and two crystal studs decorating her right ear. With black Hunter-san was buttoning up a see-through, long sleeve top over the half-tee, completing her outfit. That made up the photographer's outfit.

As if she had noticed Mai's scrutiny, Sion frowned. "These are clean, kid. I just happen to like this type of clothing. Covers without overheating. Yesterday's clothes are in my van if you don't believe me."

Mai shook her head. The woman not only towered over the girl, but those eyes just dared Mai to say something and pay the price. Mai wasn't going to push her luck.

Seeing as Mai wasn't going to speak, Sion turned towards Kuroda, who Mai noticed was pale and looked slightly shaken by the woman's appearance. Kuroda had never met Sion before so having the woman suddenly appear and rattle off information about her was unnerving.

"Hunter-san, did you really sleep here?" Mai asked, shocked that this woman who had claimed to only be there as a stand-in and rather have been elsewhere would stay the night in a supposed haunted building.

"Mai, just call me Sion. I'm American. I don't do honorifics. Pointless extra word and Hunter is just another word on my ID. And yeah, I slept here. Places like this tend to have a logical reasoning behind their haunting, mainly human intervention. The best way to capture them is in person. Not telling anyone just means you have a higher chance of hearing some interesting things."

Mai blinked, wondering exactly why Sion-san's (she was too uncomfortable to call someone older than her without an honorific) eyes narrowed at Kuroda-san during her last sentence. Did she know something Mai didn't?

"Well, Naoko? Any other interesting stories you'd like to share with us?"

Kuroda's eyes seemed to go blank, causing a chill to run down Mai's spine.

"I'm not telling stories. There are strong spirits within this building."

"But, you're the only one who's feeling it." Mai pointed out. She didn't want to attack Kuroda-san, but Naru, Masako, and now Sion-san were all saying that nothing was here. Just who was right?

"I was attacked by spirits a little while ago." Kuroda admitted, gently running a hand across her throat before resting it on her arm.

"No way!" Mai couldn't believe it. Someone had actually been attack? Sion just raised an eyebrow as she took out her camera to place around her neck, letting the familiar weight comfort her.

"It's true. I was walking in the hallway and suddenly something started pulling my hair from behind. I tried to run away from it and it choked me…"

"_Your psychic energy is so strong that you're an obstacle…"_

Mai felt a bead of sweat run down her face. Were things starting to get that dangerous here?

Sion merely rolled her eyes in exasperated. "Awfully convenient for you. You get attacked, the spirit blatantly states its intentions, and still it allows you to live. So if you're that strong of a psychic, why'd it allow you to live? Why didn't you scream for help? And where's the bruise pattern on your neck?"

Mai sweatdropped. Sion-san wasn't giving Kuroda-san any time to breathe or respond.

"What's going on?"

Mai gasped, startled by yet another new presence. Turning towards the door, she instantly saw Naru.

"Naru!" Thank goodness. With the looks Sion-san and Kuroda-san were exchanging, Mai was afraid a war was going to break out.

Seeing that yet another person was arriving, Sion decided that she would rather be elsewhere if people were going to start gathering here. She had enjoyed her nap while it lasted and it was now time to get out and find a new resting spot.

She stopped right in front of Naru, who had yet to move from the doorway.

"Can I help you?" She didn't like that she had to look up at this guy, even if was only about two inches. It felt like she was admitting defeat.

"Did you witness anything last night?"

"Last night? Nothing. Which I'm sure you are well aware of Mr. Insomniac. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to my car."

Naru made no comment regarding Sion's statement about his own habits. The woman had simply waltzed into the base while he had been checking the monitors last night and crawled beneath the desk, going right to sleep. The woman was crass and hostile, but he had dealt with worse people.

He stepped away from the doorway, watching the smaller woman walk away. When she was out of sight, he walked over to his monitors. Mai walked over to the ghost hunter, eager to share what she had just heard.

Of course, Kuroda needed no encouragement retelling her experience.

Naru stood from where he had leaned against while listening to the story.

"When did this happen?"

"Just now." Kuroda answered.

Naru glanced at her neck. Now he understood Hunter-san's comments regarding Kuroda's neck. He had heard the last of her questions as he got closer to base but without the rest of the details he was unable to put them into proper context. Now that he knew the story and saw the girl's neck, he saw what the photographer had, or rather hadn't, seen.

He turned towards the monitors. "Let's replay the videos. Where were you?"

"The second floor hallway." Kuroda replied, moving to stand slightly behind Naru. He turned on the monitors, filling the room with a blue glow. Several clicks later, the videos were rewound to the point in time that Kuroda mentioned. All three teenagers were silent as they watched the events unfold on screen.

One of the monitors showed Kuroda entering the building, only to appear on another monitor going up the stairs. She was off screen for a few seconds.

The sight of a head caught Mai's gaze. "Right there!" She pointed at one of the higher monitors, which showed Kuroda about to step into the second floor hallway. But before they could witness her attack, the screen fizzed out, static now filling the room, removing the silence.

"What's that!? Is it broken?" Mai couldn't believe it. Something happened and the cameras weren't working right.

"Everything is operating as it should be. And the camera shouldn't be broken. This is very interesting." Naru didn't even appear that surprised regarding what he saw.

"What is?" Mai didn't see what was so interesting in this situation. Still, at least she wouldn't be blamed for this camera…hopefully.

"When the spirit appears, suddenly the machine stops working properly."

Naru had the monitors return to real-time display, just in time to catch Sion Hunter toss a pill into her mouth, placing a prescription bottle into her bag. She then tossed her backpack into a corner off screen and proceeded to sit on a desk, messing with her camera as she kept her back towards the one in the room.

Dismissing the woman, Naru went back to contemplating what he had just witnessed.

"I wonder if this was caused by a spirit, or trouble with the radio waves, or…." Apparently he would have to deal with that woman after all.

"You mentioned it said something. What did it sound like?"

Kuroda brought a hand to her chin, thinking back. "It was a hoarse voice…but I believe it was a female."

This didn't make any sense to Mai. "But Masako said there was no spirit." She had been so sure in her statement.

Kuroda just scoffed. "I wonder if she truly is psychic."

Naru neither agreed nor disagreed with Kuroda. "It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while."

Kuroda appeared almost shocked that Naru hadn't just dismissed her like before.

"I thought I could rely on her talent, or…let's say there really is a spirit here and perhaps you and the spirits are on the same wavelength."

Kuroda almost seemed like a different girl, a smile on her face instead of the constant glare she kept giving. "That may be why…" He believed her.

A loud thud startled the girls, Naru remaining unaffected though he did turn to the monitors, which the sound had originated from. The culprit appeared to be Sion, who had kicked a chair down. She was running a hand through her hair, though from what he could make out, the woman appeared shaken, though it was hard to tell since the woman was already pale. Her eyes kept glancing from the floor to the ceiling, almost as if she was seeing something the camera wasn't picking up. A hand went towards her neck, rubbing it though nothing was there. The action seemed almost mindless, like she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

They watched as Sion blinked a few times, eyes refocusing as she noticed the chair and the camera she was now in front of.

Frowning, she then gave a rude hand signal towards the camera before walking off screen.

TBC….

I have to say, I couldn't stop grinning when I saw this got some Follows.

Thanks **K. **, **MusicOfMadness**, **kuromajin13**, and **jigreepuff** for Following/Favorite this story.

To "Guest", whoever you are, I really appreciate the review. Thank you.

And thank you to all who read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Evil Spirits All Over (3)

Disclaimer: Only own Sion and Chris (and ocs that appear)

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 3

Sion stared blankly at her empty prescription bottle. Honestly, hadn't she had a full bottle just a few days ago? Had she really taken that many without realizing it?

As Sion paled at the repercussions she would be facing because of the lack of contents in the bottle she held, Mai was watching Ayako perform her exorcism. The problem was, she had no idea what was being said.

"What's this? What is she saying?" She asked Naru, who was observing the Shinto ritual right beside her.

"Be quiet. You're Japanese and you don't even know about Norito?" Trying to observe the ritual wasn't the easiest when the curious school girl kept asking pointless questions. Maybe if he was quick and to the point, he would be able to observe the ritual in peace.

"Norito?"

"It's a ritual prayer offered to a Shinto god."

"Huh…" Sensing that Naru didn't want to speak anymore, Mai turned towards Sion. Maybe she would be able to answer without being irritated. Despite her behavior, Mai didn't think that the photographer was a bad person. A little rough in the personality department, but she was honest about what she thought.

However, when Mai saw Sion's expression, she couldn't bring herself to speak to the woman. Sion's face seemed even paler than normal, which couldn't have been that healthy with how pale she was naturally.

"Um…Sion-san? Are you okay? You don't look that good." She hesitantly reached out towards the woman, who hadn't stopped staring at a prescription bottle in her hand. The hand appeared to be shaking.

Hearing Mai's words, Naru glanced over towards the brunette woman, curious as to what his temporary assistant was talking about.

Leaning slightly forward to get a full view of what the school girl had seen, Naru was met with a peculiar sight. Sharp eyes narrowed at the bottle, catching the name of the prescription. He also noticed how shaky the woman appeared to be. However, her eyes appeared clear, despite the blank stare that seemed to hold some type of fear regarding the empty bottle.

Something more must be behind her reaction. Something that wasn't clear just yet. Still, what would a woman who seemed to be in perfect health be doing with that type of medicine?

He had thought the crass woman was merely a stand-in for some amateur who chased paranormal phenomenon. But if she was using that type of medicine without needed it for its original use, than she needed it for another reason. Something she most likely used for a means of appearing normal. Was it possible that he had miscalculated this woman's capabilities?

There was only one reason he could think of that would drive someone to willingly take such a drug. If he was right, than this was something that may warrant future study at some point. But that was not the priority at the moment. He had a job to do.

With that in mind, Naru returned to observing the Shinto-style exorcism, though he noticed the woman pocket the bottle, the shaking stopping instantly as she steeled her nerves.

-GH-

"Now you can feel relieved." Ayako assured the school president, having finished her exorcism.

"Wow! Very impressive." The vice-principal cheered, clapping.

The president expressed his awe, a large smile decorating his face. "How shall I put it…it felt heavenly."

Sion rolled her eyes. Felt more like a sedative to her. Apparently the monk and Mai agreed with her as both yawned, making no effort to hide the action. Naru simply pushed away from where he had been leaning against the wall and exited the room Ayako had chosen to perform her exorcism, having seen what he wanted and was now done. Sion stayed put, having to introduce herself to the Principle still.

What a pain.

"Shall we all go out for drinks to celebrate tonight?" The president inquired.

The miko shook her head, smiling apologetically. "To be on the safe side, I'll need to spend the night here so that we can be sure everything is ok."

"I'm impressed. You are indeed a professional. Why don't we go have lunch somewhere?" The principal wasn't giving up, after all, it was a great ego boost to dine with a lovely woman. The vice principal noticed Sion, who was still leaning against the wall, arms crossed as her eyes remained locked on the principal.

"Ah, Sir…" The vice-principal was hesitant to interrupt his boss, but if that was who he believed it was, than it would be rude to keep her waiting.

The principal noticed the brunette woman staring at him, blue eyes staring blankly at him.

"Ah, you must be Hunter-san."

Naru, Mai, and Bou-san all paused in their exit of the room, hearing the principal speak to the woman with excitement.

"Hyde-san called me personally and explained your presence. It is an honor to have a woman of your reputation take the time to visit our school, seeking to help. My sister has one of your pieces hanging in her living room. The way you captured that image was breathtaking. The mist rising from the waterfall's base almost has me thinking something was about to rise from the depths."

Sion removed herself from the wall, taking off the glove on her right hand to shake the principal's own outstretched hand, smiling. Chris had said not to cause trouble with the man that hired him (though she was the one attending).

"So it looks like that woman is actually someone famous. Guess you can't judge people by their personality." Bou-san whispered to Mai, who nodded in agreement. You wouldn't think she was famous the way she acted and dressed. Mai had thought she was just someone who took pictures for companies or something.

Naru was focused on something else entirely. The moment Sion had made contact with the principal's hand, her body had tensed. The action itself would be unnoticeable to a normal person, but he was smarter than normal people. Her smile never faltered, though her eyes almost appeared to be looking through the older gentleman before her, observing something only she could see.

The moment the principal let her of her hand, her eyes instantly regained focus and her body relaxed oh so subtly, though she was quick to re-equip her glove. "I appreciate the compliment. I remember that piece. Found that scene on accident. I was so captivated by the view before me that I almost forgot to take the shot." She acted like nothing had happened during those seconds she shook hands with the principal, though she seemed to pay extra attention to the windows beside them, subtly moving her body to keep the windows and principal in view.

Interesting.

Mai was more amazed by the look on Sion-san's face. Gone was the glare and disinterest. The woman almost seemed to glow as she discussed her picture.

"I apologize that you had to come all this way only to have to leave so soon." The principal apologized, actually seeming sorry to see the woman have to leave.

"If you would like, we would love to have you join us for lunch." He motioned towards Ayako, joyed at the thought of getting to have lunch with two lovely women.

Sion merely smiled, her face appearing apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I still have yet to find a place to live so I will be having to return to my search as soon as this is officially closed."

"I understand."

The principal motioned for them to continue walking, turning back to Ayako as though to continue speaking.

Naru noticed how Sion kept close to the principal, almost behind him, her eyes moving from him to the windows and back. What was that woman looking for and why?

That was when they all heard it. A low creek echoed lowly through the hall, followed by cracks appearing in the windows. Before anyone had time to process what they were witnessing, the glass shattered, shards flying straight towards the principal and Ayako. Before either could duck down and protect their heads from the glass, a body shoved itself into both, pushing them out of the way of the larger pieces.

Sion wasn't so lucky, having lost momentum from shoving the two adults away. While the pieces hadn't stabbed her, Sion ended up landing on top of some shards. Thankfully, she had the foresight to cover her head and neck, allowing her arms to bare most of the damage.

Mai couldn't believe what she had just seen. Ayako-san, and the principal were fine, a little cut up and bruised from being shoved, but they weren't as injured as they could have been. The principal reached up, feeling blood run down his face from the wound of his forehead from a stray glass shard.

As Ayako, whose wounds were only artificial checked on the president, Mai and Bou-san ran towards Sion, who was slowly getting up.

"Sion-san, are you alright?" Mai crouched down, careful of the glass all over the wooden floor. Sion just stared at the principal, eyes taking in his wounds. Bou-san crouched down to her level, safe from the tiny shards thanks to his jeans.

"Hey, Jou-chan asked you a question. Did you hit your head?" His tone may have been a bit harsh, the he was careful to not disturb any wounds countered the harshness.

Blue eyes blinked, now that their view of obstructed by the bleached hair of the monk.

"I am just fine." Without even a winch, the woman stood and made to exit. She just brushed by Naru, only thinking that she needed a nap in her van and forget today. That plan was interrupted by one narcissistic boy who wasn't going to allow someone to do something stupid right in front of him.

"You need to get that glass removed." Naru didn't request as much as order it to be done.

Sion raised an eyebrow. "What the hell kind of nonsense are you spouting now?" She looked down at the hand holding her upper arm, halting her progress.

Did she really not know or was she just playing dumb to try and downplay what she had just done?

Instead of answering, he grabbed her wrist and lifted her forearms into view, where pieces of glass were shown to be jutting out from her skin. Her outer shirt was shredded at the sleeves where the glass got cut through.

Naru instantly noted that the smaller woman's eyes actually looked a little shocked, though her eyes were focused more on his hand holding her bare wrist.

"Mai, take Hunter-san back to base and help her get patched up." He let her wrist go and walked away. Ayako helped Mai guide the woman, who appeared almost frozen, to the base muttering something about getting a first-aid kit.

"There was nothing."

Mai looked up at the photographer. "Did you say something, Sion-san?"

Sion tore her gaze from her wrist and from the thoughts running through her mind.

"Nothing important.",

She silently glanced back towards the retreating back of the know-it-all boy.

Nothing important at all. Though it appeared she would have to be a bit more careful.

TBC…..

A.N. Just for the record, I am refraining from mentioning the drug name for a reason. It will be seen later, but it will be the rest of the gang who discover it and bust their heads over its meaning, cause Naru is just that smart to figure it out with a bit of research and not cause a fuss over it.

I'm curious if anyone can guess what Sion did though. I'll be giving hints but no definite answer for a while.

Also, I was going to wait to ask but since it was brought up before, I'm curious as to who people would like Sion to end up with (I've left is blank cause I still haven't decided). I will be taking suggestions into account, cause I'm open to ideas and placed Sion at an age range that she could be with any of the guys (which worked out with balancing her immaturity/maturity level, young enough to mock the older ones but old enough to be cocky towards those younger.) Please let me know what you would like either through review or PM.

Special thanks to **casie200**, **sakuraLT**, **Pikalu**, **Renamonkey**, and **Kanata969** for Favorite/Following this story. And thank you to all who read this chapter.

Renamonkey: Thank you for the review, I hope you like this chapter despite it being short.  
NightWriter: I really hope you continue to like Sion and I'll do my best to keep it from being cliché.  
. : Thank you for the review.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Till next time (expect a longer chapter).


	4. Evil Spirits All Over (4)

Disclaimer: Only Sion and Chris are mine, plus any other ocs. (tears of sorrow from not owning the others flow down my eyes as I write this disclaimer)

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 4

Ah, the beach. The perfect place to sit back and enjoy the lovely view. And by view, Chris wasn't referring to the sea and the way the sun sparkled off it. Rather, he was enjoying the view of scantily clad women who dressed as such to tease guys like him.

Bikinis, one pieces, and he had noticed a view women tanning without a top. This vacation was just what the doctored ordered after that mountain resort trip of a sausage fest (sisters don't count as eye candy). If he was ever invited to another family reunion, he would have to bribe (trick) Sion into being his cover story to decline the invitation. Having to endure a week of being harassed by two older brothers and his triplet sisters from hell (not that he would dare say that to their face *shiver*) all bugging him about settling down was a real horror story.

He was a healthy twenty-seven year old male for god's sake! He had plenty of time for stuff like that, and it wasn't like the family legacy was in danger of ending anytime soon. It was bad enough when his own mother tried to induce guilt cause he wasn't giving her any grandchildren to spoil. Just because he didn't have a girlfriend, that was no reason to bug him. She had five other children, one of which was engaged. Dad wasn't any help, the whipped bastard. Mom and the triplets were the only ones that guy couldn't say no too.

Slicking his black hair back, green eyes glanced over the eye candy before him, hidden by sunglasses.

Yes sir, this was definitely rebuilding the security of his manhood. The fact that he was getting quite a number of appreciative looks from what was surely college girls didn't hurt either. If Sion were here, chances were she would take his confidence in her hands, tear it to shreds and stomp it into the dirt with her feet, dumping anti-freeze and burning it for good measure, just because he had dragged her into a crowded location.

Speaking (or thinking) of Sion, Chris wondered how the temperamental woman was doing. Chances were, his wallet was going to pay for dumping her with work, especially after she had decided to move to Tokyo to escape his sisters (she said she wanted to be surrounded by different scenery but he knew the truth. He'd run too if it would have done any good. Curse of sharing blood with those hellions. Pity the men who marry them.)

He knew she was looking for a place to live and he had interrupted that, and during her recuperating time as well. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if she flew all the way down here just to tear into him for simply waking her up during her sleeping period. He didn't want to imagine what she doing to force herself to stay awake and aware.

*_I can see  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can feel  
I can feel it in my mind  
I don't care  
I don't care if you realize  
What you see  
What you see in my eyes_*

"Speak of the she-demon and she shall appear, or call in this case." This was like a bad premonition. Chris' luck was telling him that to answer his phone was to invite misfortune. But if he didn't answer, than he was going to be cursed.

"Talk about being stuck between an Iron Maiden and a Brazen Bull. Screwed either way."

Well, might as well deal with the woman while she was only slightly irritated. How bad could it be? She was hundreds of miles away so it wasn't like she could strike him…physically at least. After one diversion tactic attempt though.

"Oh Lord, I have been faith to your name and have always been appreciative of the finely crafted masterpieces you have permitted me to walk upon this Earth with. Please have mercy on your follower. Amen."

Deep breath in…and out. And take the plunge.

"Hello, hello. You've reached Chris Hyde's personal cellular phone. I can't come to the phone at the moment so try again later, and if you're a hot woman in need of private consultation than leave a message and I'll be sure to call back in short time. *Beeb*"

Please believe it. Please believe it.

"…Are you done screwing around?" The deadpan response was disheartening.

If Chris were a lesser man, he would have hung his head and cried. Why couldn't his luck handle this woman?

"Yeah. So what brought on this call? It has to be late for you to be calling at this hour. Sleeping issues again or something else?"

"I'm calling at this hour cause I know it would interrupt your breast ogling."

…..it was scary how well she knew him.

"Your ability to hold a grudge is something to admire and fear, Si."

"Cut the flattery bullcrap, Chris and knock it off with the nickname. Why the hell didn't you tell me that there was a suicide at the school?"

What? Why would that matter?

Unless….

Chris straightened up in his chair, serious now. "Sion, how full is your prescription?"

"….empty."

Damn it. He would have made sure she was fully informed if he had known. But she shouldn't have been out already.

"How many have you been taking, Sion. You just had that filled. There's no reason for you to be out already…unless your body has already adapted and you didn't mention it."

The following silence was all the answer he needed.

Chris sighed. Honestly, he could understand why his sisters tried to have twenty-four hour surveillance on this woman. She ignored anything regarding her own health until things became serious and even then it was like banging your head against a brick wall.

"I'll contact NTT Medical Center and have another bottle ready for you to pick up. It will take a while. Just be careful. Did anyone see you…'witness' the suicide?"

"There was a camera in the room. So chances are, that damn cocky brat saw it, or will if he rewinds the video. I gave him a little present. Doubt he knows what happened though."

Cocky brat?

"Anyway, just text me when the prescription is ready."

Without even a farewell, Sion hung up. Chris stared at his phone for a moment before sighing in resignation.

"That girl. When is she going to just chill out and ask for help without the fourth degree?" Cause Sion Hunter didn't do measly third degrees.

Leaning back and returning to admire the view before him, even as he brought up the phone number to one of his contacts in Tokyo, Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Still, it's that stubbornness that is so cute about her. My own little tsundere to tease….when a safe, non-lethal distance is between us."

As the phone rang, Chris couldn't help but wonder exactly who this 'cocky brat' Sion mentioned was. She didn't normally let younger folk rile her. Then again, with her prickly personality, it shouldn't be that surprising. First time Chris met Sion, the girl threw him into a lake, telling him to cool his libido. The fact that this was an eight-year old child telling him this had been a little scary. Brat was the one who ratted him out to his mother about his porno mags. Like it was wrong for a sprouting twelve-year old to be curious about women. He was hitting puberty at the time!

"You know, it's sad when I'm trying to defend past me in my own head, to myself no less."

-GH-

Sion couldn't believe she had to rely yet again on that bastard. It didn't matter that he was the only one who could legally get her the medicine. Sure she could have called one of his siblings, but to do so would be waving a flag to the hellion trio saying 'here I am. Feel free to come harass me some more!' At least with Chris, she could cut off and ignore.

Still…a part of her wondered if she should have told him about that brat and what had happened. Sion stared at her wrist, remembering where the kid had gripped it, holding her in place. He had touched her skin…and nothing came to her. To be vulnerable at the time and have someone make skin contact with her should have brought something up, but her vision had remained clear in the now.

Had it been an anomaly or was there something different about that guy?

Thinking about what had happened, Sion couldn't help but go over everything that had followed that event.

~Earlier that day *after Ayako's failed exorcism*~

"No need to worry? You didn't properly eliminate the spirits and the school principal got hurt because of you."

Sion and Mai watched as Ayako gritted her teeth at Kuroda's taunting, even as she finished wrapping Sion's forearms.

"The only reason his wounds were minor was because Hunter-san shoved you out of the way."

Masako interrupted the girl from spouting further slander.

"That was an accident."

Once she saw that the bandage was secure, Ayako turned towards the infuriating school girl and spirit medium, determined to defend herself. She was a professional, she wasn't going to accept back talk from some attention-seeking school girl and a t.v child star.

"But I know I got rid of them…"

Masako shook her head, dismissing the miko's claim. "I'm not saying you weren't successful at exorcising them, but there weren't any spirits here in the first place."

This just got Kuroda riled, restating that there were strong spirits and Ayako saying that she had gotten rid of them. Sion glanced towards Mai, who had moved over to the monitors. Walking over, she stared at the smaller girl until Mai started squirming.

"Yes?"

"…do you have a rape whistle?"

Mai sputtered, face turning beat red. "W-w-what?!"

"I figured if you blow it, the harpies might shut their trap." Sion explained with a straight face. She was serious after all. Their arguing was giving her a headache. It was bad enough her arms were starting to feel on fire.

Taking the school girl's stuttering as assuming she doesn't have such a whistle, Sion turned to listening in on the male conversation, as they actually seemed to be discussing something relevant.

"I wonder, could it have been a coincidence?" John pondered.

"Could there really be spirits here? Something that's too strong for a miko-san to get rid of?" Bou-san couldn't help but be skeptical. If there was something, was it that strong or had the woman's exorcism simply been that weak?

Naru dismissed that idea immediately. "If that were the case, then there should be more reaction caught by the cameras." Despite the event, nothing had brought up a red flag. Something would have been caught, no matter how weak or strong this assumed spirit would have been.

Bou-san didn't stop trying to bring the point of spiritual activity across. Things couldn't be so simple.

As Sion observed the two genders each in their own little pow-wow, Mai was staring at the monitors, frustrated at how helpless she felt. Were there spirits here or not?

'I wish I were a psychic too. Then I would be able to help solve the problem, especially if it was my fault things got this bad to begin with.'

As her eyes skimmed the cameras, something caught the girl's eye.

"Huh…?" Her small exclaim of puzzlement didn't go unnoticed by Naru, who turned from the monk and priest to address the issue.

"What's wrong?"

"In the classroom where we put the camera-" Mai pointed at the screen she was referring to so those in the room that didn't know would understand (she wasn't like some narcissist that will not be named who said his piece without explaining).

"-There was no chair in the middle of the room, was there?"

Naru looked over the room, seeing the chair Mai had mentioned.

"Did anyone go to the room in the far west corner of the building?"

Puzzled negative responses came back, except for one person. Naru glanced over at the woman who had ignored his question. Seeing eyes on her, Sion rolled her eyes.

"I have better things to do than play childish pranks."

Without responding, Naru rewound the camera, everyone silent as they came closer to the screens to get a clearer look.

"_-return to my search as soon as this is officially closed."_

"_I understand."_

_***Squeek!***_

A lone noise stood out from the sounds of glass and screams on the monitor, playing back what had occurred just minutes ago. Instead of focusing on what they knew had happened, all eyes remained on that one classroom, where a low squeak could be heard echoing.

Slowly, the wooden chair slide into view, moving a few inches at a time, even as the screams had died down. Faces paled as the chair slid to the center of the room, coming to a stop as the camera entered real time again.

Mai looked over at Naru, sweat grouping at her forehead. When she spoke, a slight tremor could be heard in her voice.

"What's happening?" Surely Naru would have the answer. He's down this before, he must surely know what it was they had just seen.

"…."

However, Naru remained silent, which didn't help alleviate Mai's fear.

"It's a **Poltergeist**."

Everyone turned to Kuroda, who had spoken the words some were unwilling to say.

"I believe the word means _'Loud spirits.'_ **Poltergeists** make objects move, or they make noises."

Sion frowned. There almost seemed to be a hint of superiority in the girl's tone. Was she so desperate to be noticed that the very idea of something dangerous proving her right made her happy? Besides, there were too many things missing from this development to draw a decisive conclusion.

"Isn't that right, Shibuya-san?"

"That's absolutely correct. But I don't think this was a **poltergeist**."

Sion almost took pleasure in seeing the small joy on Kuroda's face be dashed at Naru's words.

"Objects that are moved by a **poltergeist** should feel warm." To clarify his point, Naru switched the screen to thermal, the image turning shades of blue.

"But it doesn't seem like this chair has gone up in temperature. That would be very unusual."

"But…" John stepped forward, turning focus onto him. "…is there any other evidence that would let us categorize it as a **poltergeist**?"

"You mean Tisane's theory." Sion stated. Mai glanced at the previously quiet photographer, who was ignoring everyone in favor of looking at something on her camera screen.

"The man who classified the steps of categorizing **poltergeists**. Shaking objects, doors opening and closing on their own, loud noises, random fire outbreaks, knocking, ecetera."

When he saw that she wasn't going to continue, Naru finished up the statement.

"If we look back on events thus far, we only have three of the nine criteria. That said, I think we lack enough evidence to assume that it's a **poltergeist**."

"Well, what about when Kuroda-san got attacked?" Something was going on and not everything was being explained here. Mai couldn't understand just what was going on here.

"Yeah, what about that!?" Kuroda jumped on Mai's reminder.

Bou-san looked over at the seemingly attacked girl. "She did?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me that!?" Ayako couldn't believe this. If they had said something, she could have been better prepared!

Naru narrowed his eyes at Mai. Couldn't the girl speak without causing trouble?

"Uh…what are you glaring at!?" Mai backed away from the scary looking boy. With no fear of looking like a coward, Mai hid behind Sion, who merely raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers' antics.

"Careful, boy. Stare at her any harder and people might think you actually have a crush on the girl." Sion couldn't hold back the smirk when Naru turned away, though she was slightly annoyed that his face remained unchanged. Oh well.

-GH-

The screen fizzed out again at the end of Kuroda's 'attack'.

"So now what?" Bou-san glanced over towards the psychic medium. "Ah…Masako-chan, what would you say?"

Masako's composure remained unfazed in the presence of the video, though Sion thought that Dolly looked a little pale.

"I say she's just paranoid."

Her calm statement only set Kuroda off yet again. "Why don't you admit it now!? There are evil spirits here!"

"Cool your jets, Naoko. Keep up that and you may find that some people aren't capable of just taking everything lying down. Your blathering is giving me a headache." Sion's eyes narrowed at the shouting girl.

"And who gave you the right to call me by my name without honorifics?!"

"I did. Unless you think you're capable of stopping me?"

Kuroda took a step back, the empty look she was getting unnerving.

Masako turned and started walking towards the base door. "I'm going to check inside again." Then maybe she wouldn't have to deal with these nuisances for much longer.

Ayako wasn't going to just let the medium leave quietly like that.

"Why won't you admit that you made a mistake?"

Masako paused in the door entryway. "There are no spirits in this building."

And with that last sentence, she departed.

John sighed. "Looks like she's in a state of shock." The girl kept saying that there were no spirits yet evidence seemed to be piling up discounting her statement.

"Of course. A psychic is a psychic because she can see spirits that an ordinary person can't." Naru stated, going over his equipment now that the drama fest was over with and he could concentrate on his work.

"If you mess that up, you will no longer be considered a psychic." That was cruel reality those in this type of business had to face.

"Dolly's just upset. Probably isn't use to having to deal with so many troublesome personalities." Sion drawled, looking at a picture of a creepy hallway full of cobwebs and dust, where you could clearly see her footprints against the rest of the floor.

'You're not one to talk.' Bou-san, Ayako, and Mai all thought, looking at the woman.

Mai couldn't believe Naru though. Was Naru that much of a sucker for a pretty face?

"You're just a sucker for a pretty face."

Mai froze in terror. Had she spoken aloud?!

Kuroda glared at Naru. "You've fallen for her so you're just going along with whatever she says."

Mai almost breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't opened her mouth. Something told her that she would have severely regretted.

Naru didn't even bat an eye at Kuroda's accusation, unaffected by such an obvious attempt to humiliate and demean one's character.

"I'm well aware of her accomplishments and I do have praise for her talent. Don't you agree I should at least treat her with respect?"

Ayako crossed her arms, affronted. "I suggest you also pay a little more respect to us."

Naru closed his eyes, started to get a bit annoyed. All these distractions were a waste of his time.

"And exactly what part of you should I have respect for?" It wasn't like the woman had actually done anything but cause trouble so far. Wasn't pride supposed to be below Mikos?  
"What did you just say!?"

Ayako turned towards Sion. "And you! For someone who says she's just a photographer, you know quite a bit about the paranormal. Just who the hell are you!?"

Sion didn't even look up from her camera, until-

_Pishh_

Everyone looked up at the ceiling, where the sound reverberated from.

_Pikn…pakn…_

It started getting louder.

"A rapping sound?" Bou-san couldn't pinpoint a direct location the sound was coming from. Mai flinched.

"You mean, the sound a ghost makes as it appears?" Was something about to appear and attack them?

Crack lines appeared all over the chalkboard behind John, who spun in place when he heard them, face going pale when movement on one of the monitors caught his attention. That couldn't be…

"AHHHHHHH!"

Mai froze. What that a scream just now?

"Hara-san…Hara-san fell from the classroom on the second floor!" John shouted having ran over to the monitors, trying to disprove what he had seen.

Sion remained stopped in the hallway, watching the group run out, Ayako calling an ambulance on the way. When they were out of sight, she started walking towards the classroom Dolly had fallen from.

Judging by how the girl fell and how high, she would have some nasty bruises and be probably get some strong pain killers, but she would be fine. Entering the classroom, Sion was careful to watch her step, wary of any changes the sound of her feet on the floorboards made.

Once she was near the obvious hole, the result of Dolly's tumble with gravity, Sion extended a hand towards the wall, running it along the wood until she came to the hole.

_{__There were no spirits here. _

_That video may have given her pause, but she knew there were no spirits here._

_She walked through the room, hand running along the wall as she felt for any signs that spirits had been here. _

_She paused at the corner, placing her weight against the veneered wall. A crack echoed from where her hand rested. _

_She didn't even realize she was falling until it was too late and she was facing the sky__.__}_

Sion removed her hand from the wall. Carefully stepping away from the dangerous location, she started the trek back to the boy's base. So it had been an accident after all. So a spirit hadn't suddenly sprouted and started wreaking havoc. Good to know.

Dolly had simply placed too much weight against an already fragile wall. Even if she hadn't weighed that much, the veneer hadn't been secured to do more than keep the weather out of the room.

So she wouldn't have to get serious. Good to know.

Once she was back in the room, Sion glanced at the monitors. Everyone was still outside and it didn't look like they were going to be back immediately

"Perfect time to catch some zzzs."

With that thought in mind, Sion crawled underneath the desk she had previously used as her napping spot. They were the best places to nap. No fear of getting stepped on.

-GH-

"…..perature…ble….atic is normal….."

"…bout the….ocked up?...ting attacked?...cut off, glass….racking…..ing chair!?"

What the fucking hell was going on now? Sion turned over, covering her head with her arm, attempting to muffle the voices that were only getting clearer, meaning she was waking up which she didn't want to do.

"That's why…make sense." Mai.

"…..strong that they can fool us into thinking they're not here." Bou-san.

"…"

Silence. Thank you, Lord.

Sion snuggled into the crook of her arm, content that she could sleep again. Then the peace was shattered.

"What do you think it is?" Cocky brat.

Damn it all to hell.

"Jibakurei."

"And you, John?"

"I'm not sure, but I agree that it's dangerous."

_*GRRRRRR*_

The air seemed to freeze.

"Naru...please tell me you heard that." Mai whispered, though Sion could hear the school girl clearly.

"Yes, Mai. Hunter-san is currently beneath the desk over near the chalkboard. Apparently, she seems to believe that it is her domicile."

"Cram it, Gloom and Doom." Bou-san and Ayako seemed to jump in fright from the way Sion rose from behind the desk. Mai noticed the dark look in the woman's eyes. Actually, if she looked carefully, Mai thought that there were signs of dark circles appearing beneath her eyes.

Was Sion-san an insomniac?

"And where were you earlier?" Ayako demanded.

Sion waved a hand towards the desk. "You may want to get tested for Alzheimer if you just forgot where I was."

Cue demonic look. That cheered Sion from being woken. It was getting harder to concentrate with the lack of sleep she was getting. Not hard enough to miss the look GD was giving her. Kid probably went over the footage and saw her in that classroom.

She didn't care. He didn't know anything and no matter how he much he guessed, he wouldn't figure it out. After this, they would never meet again so he wouldn't have the opportunity.

"Hey Sion-chan, what do you think is happening here?" Bou-san asked.

Deciding to ignore the –chan, Sion shrugged. "I already said that there wasn't anything here. This place is a condemned building. If you look for spiritual activity expecting it, then you'll see it everywhere, ignoring all other alternatives. Feel a cool breeze, oh it has to be a ghost. Creaking sounds, spirit has to be at fault. Never mind that windows aren't insulated so breezes can flow into rooms, the wooden floors couldn't possibly be shifting thanks to extreme weather changes."

Mai had to hold back a snicker at the mocking voices Sion-san used for the 'fake' astonishment.

"What about you?" The monk directed towards Naru. No need for Ayako or Kuroda's opinion as those two had made those very clear.

"I'll share my opinion later. I'm going to research this from a different angle." Naru looked over to Mai.

"Mai, I'm going to the van. Watch the equipment. This mike is connected to the van, so if something happens just talk to me."

Mai did a mock salute. "Ok."

They all remained silent, watching Naru exit. Once he was sure the boy was out of earshot, Bou-san shook his head.

"I'm not sure about him. He has expensive looking equipment and all, but I wonder if he really knows what he's doing."

Sion picked up her camera and made for the door.

"Sion-san?" Mai called out to the older woman. Where was she going?

"I'm leaving for the day. I have some errands to run and I would like to get them done before the sun is completely gone."

And with that, she walked out.

"That woman is just too suspicious. I just can't get a read on what she is thinking." Ayako grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, Sion-san is brutally honest, so I imagine she isn't hiding anything you would have to worry about." John said, trying to pacify the disgruntled woman.

Mai just sweat dropped. There were a lot of interesting characters in the world of the paranormal.

-GH-

Sion paused on her way to her van. The sight before her was one that had her rolling her eyes.

"Do you take fashion statements to the extreme or something?" She called out.

Naru looked up from his computer and file, sitting in the back of his vehicle.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to even think of how you came to that conclusion." That said, he went back to his notes.

"Well, I don't know about Japan, but I know places like America and England have popular emo cultures."

Fingers paused in their fast typing. Indigo eyes slowly lifted from the research data before him and seriously contemplated the meaning behind what had just been said.

"And why would you believe those particular locations hold any relevance to me?" This woman couldn't know him. She was a photographer and he made sure to avoid such circles.

Sion waved a gloved hand over Naru's files.

"I noticed it yesterday. Majority of your notes are in English. Almost as if that is what you're used to writing in. You start to alter to katakana and kanji but you seem to start in English before you realize it."

Sion ignored the tension in Naru's shoulders that had appeared during her explanation.

Glancing at the time on her cellphone, Sion decided she had had enough messing with the boy. That would satisfy as revenge for making her get fixed up. Petty, but hey, she never claimed nor would she ever claim to be a saint. She'd be the first to mock the person who even suggested it.

"See ya, tomorrow, Kazu."

Please Lord let that have gotten on his nerves.

~Normal Time: Back in Hotel Room~

"At least I managed to rankle the guy's feathers. Why hide that he spent enough time in an English speaking country to write default in it?"

Sion spent a moment pondering that as she tossed her clothes in a hamper. She didn't really care, but the more she could mess with the guy, the less time he had to focus on figuring anything out that she didn't want him too.

"Just have to get through this job, Sion. Than you can get back to your life."

TBC…

A.N. Sion is definitely fun to write. This is actually being received better than I thought it would be, which makes me want to keep writing and improving. Chris has appeared as well. He isn't a main character, but rather someone to balance Sion. His role to Sion is like Madoka to Naru in a way. A few more hints regarding just how Sion is familiar with the paranormal. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Fully appreciate it.

Featured song: Over and Under by Egypt Central

Special thanks to **LunarWanderer1420**, **SongsofSiren**, **Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar**, **Ergelina**, **Kayliespillihp**, **SSailorSScoutSS**, and **jigreepuff **for Favorite/Following this story.

**Guest(2)**: I had to look up Limitless. That would have been interesting, but I assure you, the drug I am mentioning is an actual drug. I agree, though, the one in the film would be inconvenient. Thanks for the review.

**NightWriter**: I did mention Sion's age in the first chapter. Maybe that's where you got it from. If you guessed her age right before that, I'm greatly impressed. I'm glad you love the story though.

**MusicOfMadness**: You might be able to piece together what Sion witnessed on the camera in this chapter, as another hint has been given. Glad you like Sion's action to the camera.

**Guest(1)**: Thank you for your suggestion. I'll definitely be taking that relationship into account. I hope whomever the final decision is will provide laughs though. Thanks for the review.


	5. Evil Spirits All Over (5)

Disclaimer: Sion and Chris are the only ones mine nothing else.

**English words**  
Japanese words  
'mind speak'  
**[GH]** date/time change

Chapter 5: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 5

She couldn't believe this. The mere act itself should be criminal! Sion had half a mind to have the guy locked up if she were a petty person. Never mind that this meant she was finally going to be free, she could have been sleeping for Christ's sake!

The reason behind Sion's anger was simple. She had woken up very early (9AM) to arrive at a decent hour. She was even willing to be hospitable today since she got to ruin part of Chris' day. But then, she walks within the base and finds out that Naru had already solved it and was getting ready to leave. She could have stayed in bed! Instead, she gets up to hear a lecture about 'land subsidence'.

So it with no guilt that Sion merely leaned against a desk, listening to Kuroda yell at Naru while she imagined glass shards slowly piercing the boy's head. Glass shards dipped in habanero flavored tabasco sauce. With salt crystals as a secondary coating.

And this was her being gentle in vengeful thoughts.

"It still doesn't explain the day I was attacked!"

No one could say that Naru deserved a medal for putting up with the girl's ramblings, but apparently even he had a limit when dealing with fools afflicted with tunnel-vision.

"Perhaps…it was a floating spirit that likes to follow you." Sion almost clapped at the way Naru achieved utilizing a condescending tone while maintaining a straight face. But her fury over getting up for nothing trumped all.

Still, it was slightly heartwarming to see the foolish, attention seeking girl step back, face turning red from what Sion assumed was embarrassment. Best part was, Sion hadn't even told Naru about the interesting thing she had witnessed the time Kuroda walked into the base when no one (that the school girl knew of) was in there. As far as Sion cared, the girl had made her bed and could very well sleep in it….she had to stop making sleep comparisons. They weren't helping her mood.

"So, Naru, are you going to be leaving?" Mai asked.

"Yes, the assignment has been completed. There is nothing more for me to do here." The statement was followed by Naru unhooking another monitor.

Mai looked down, playing with a strand of her hair. The action betrayed her feelings. "Yeah, you're right."

Mai glanced over at the others in the room. Kuroda was looking down at the floor, her bangs creating shadows over her eyes. Sion was glaring at Naru, the intensity of the stare strong enough to make Mai nervous even if it wasn't directed at her. And Naru, he was going around cleaning up his equipment, eyes focused as ever.

'Strange. Why do I feel so disappointed?' She couldn't help but ponder over that lonely feeling.

"There are still spirits here." The low whisper was easily heard by the room's occupants. Naru didn't even look up from his work as he replied.

"No there aren't. The research results have proven that there's nothing here." Honestly, could this girl move on? He had more important things to take care of besides appease her ego. The doctor had informed him this morning that Lin would be permitted to leave the hospital soon.

"It may just be that you can't perceive it." Kuroda said scathingly.

Enough was enough. Naru turned towards Kuroda, the younger girl flinching slightly at the piercing look in his eyes.

"Then you should exorcise it yourself. I've decided that my job is done, so I'm leaving." That said, Naru started wrapping another camera cord, completely dismissing the girl.

"You should learn when to quit, girl." Kuroda spun around, facing Sion who had finished glaring at the only male in the room, choosing to instead let lose some frustration on someone who would actually be affected.

"Eventually, your little game will catch up with you. No one has been hurt so far, so why don't you go play with people willing to actually put up with your pointless ramblings of spirits. If there is one following you though, I pity it. Can't imagine anything worse than having to listen to your constant ego stroking."

With that final barb, Sion decided her camera was more interesting than the way Kuroda's face turned red from humiliation. Kuroda couldn't believe this. They both would see. There were spirits here. She knew they were here.

…they had to be here. As the teenager walked towards the classroom windows facing the hallway she raised a hand to her suddenly throbbing head. It felt like it was about to explode.

Mai honestly couldn't believe what Sion-san had just said. The woman didn't hold back.

'Now that I think of it, Sion-san did clearly state that she doesn't watch her language around older teenagers and the rest above that age group.'

If that was the case, then how did Sion-san act around children?

A picture of Sion-san smiling a non-smirk smile, gazing down peacefully at a group of children all asking to play with her came to mind.

A chill ran down Mai's back, causing the girl to wrap her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the strange chill. There had been something scary in a different way about that image.

Mai's smile became melancholic. This had been fun in a way. But now…

"All dreams have to end at some point I guess."

Sion glanced up from her camera, which she had lifted to take a random picture of the room. Was this girl nuts? Why would she want to continue to partake in this realm of interest? Must be a Japanese school girl thing.

Even Naru was slightly (barely) curious as to just what the girl was thinking. After all, what normal girl associated any type of paranormal haunting as a 'dream'?

"What do you mean?"

Seeing that she had both Naru and Sion-san's attention, Mai stared at her hands, fidgeting as she tried to explain what she was feeling.

"Behind the school campus there is an old building. Rumor has it, the building is haunted. The story is more than probable…but it almost sounds like a movie, doesn't it?"

Sion could see that. Girls did seem to like those type of things. Japanese girls especially seemed to find beauty in the strangest things, or maybe that was just teenage girls in general.

"True, I wouldn't like it if someone really died…but as long as it's harmless, I'd rather keep the excitement."

Both listeners had the same thought, though if they had known it, both would have denied such a thing.

'So she wanted the adventure without the danger.'

Naru started to respond to Mai's point of view, when it happened.

*kreek*

Time seemed to stand still, the four occupants almost seemed to not be even breathing.

*KREEK!*

Cracks appeared throughout the classroom/hallway windows, starting an event paralleling the one that happened the day before.

Mai's gaze narrowed in on Kuroda, who was the only one near the glass. Even as she started running towards her classmate, the glass shattered, shard raining down on the bespectacled girl.

"Kuroda-san!"

By the time Mai reached Kuroda, the girl was on her knees, hands covering her face, preventing Mai from being able to see if the shards had cut her face. She kneeled beside the girl, ready to help her further if needed.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

Loud knocking sounds resonated from the walls, no rhyme or pattern behind the noise. Mai looked up at the ceiling, scared but puzzled.

"What…is that? It sounds like someone's banging on the wall…"

Naru remained still in the middle of the room, eyes frozen on the ceiling where the noise seemed loudest.

"Is it collapsing?" But why right now? There should have been more time, but there shouldn't have been any knocking sounds. Was it possible? Had he been...?

*BANG!*

Eyes focused on the sliding doors that had just slammed shut. But that wasn't the end of it. They slammed open, only close instantly, the pattern repeating, echoing the knocking sounds.

Sion grabbed a chair from the floor and ran towards the shattered windows, the ones that led to the outside. As she did so, Naru grabbed Mai's arm, who had a grip on Kuroda.

"Naru!?"

"Let's get out of here! It's not safe anymore!"

His shout was followed by the loud crash that resulted from Sion throwing the chair through the window, getting rid of any dangerous shards that would slow down their escape. She vaulted through the window, remaining near to help Mai guide Kuroda through.

-GH-

Bou-san looked up at the old school house, the whole group together as they gathered their breath and thoughts.

"Incredible." Just when they were told things were going to settle down, the cocky kid is proven wrong.

Mai glanced over to Kuroda, who was silent, merely looking at the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Kuroda nodded, though Ayako noticed the scratches all along her left hand.

"You're bleeding. Let me see your hand."

As Ayako and Mai helped the still silent Kuroda, Bou-san looked over at the pale Naru.

"So what was that all about? You're gonna tell me all that was caused by the land sinking?"

The monk waved a hand at the building before them.

"That, my friend, was definitely a **Poltergeist**."

Ayako looked up from bandaging Kuroda's hand, wanting to get her way in as well, what with the arrogant way the boy had been acting this whole time.

Not only did we hear the building warp, but we also heard someone banging on the wall."

"Maybe there's a giant trying to destroy the building?"

"Is he also the one that's sinking it too?"

Mai glared at Bou-san. Was this really necessary? All those two were doing was harping on Naru, who wasn't even trying to defend himself. How was this professional? Even Sion-san wasn't…Mai didn't finish that thought, when she saw that Sion-san was nowhere to be since. Had the woman wondered off again?

Ayako scoffed. "This is ridiculous! I almost fell for the little boy's silly joke!"

Bou-san nodded, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. "We need to take this more seriously."

Ayako followed the monk after she secured Kuroda's bandage.

Mai shook her head at the two, speaking now that they were out of ear shot.

"What's with them? All of the sudden their great buddies?!"

She looked over at Naru, expecting to see him glaring at the two or something. Instead, she saw red. Not anger but blood, the liquid coating the teenage boy's left hand.

"Naru, your hand..!"

As if just realizing he possessed a wound, Naru raised the wounded appendage up slightly, eyes not really seeing the cuts.

"Oh…It's nothing. It'll stop bleeding soon." The wound was only minor, the blood making it look worse than it truly was.

Mai pulled out a handkerchief. "But you need to get a bandage put on that." Minor or not, losing blood wasn't a good thing. Plus, the wound could get infected if left unattended.

"Go take care of Kuroda-san."

"Na-"

"I just…I just need to be alone for a while."

Ignoring the pain, Naru clenched his fists, the action causing blood to appear sharper compared to the paling skin tone on his wounded hand.

"I hate myself so much I could throw up." His tone was full of so much self-loathing, that Mai could do nothing but watch as Naru walked away.

-GH-

What had he missed? What piece of evidence had gone unnoticed? Naru honestly couldn't keep calm. Despite how blank he kept his face, his eyes easily showcased all the inner fury he was feeling.

"Going off to pout or something?"

And now another annoyance was making itself known.

Indigo eyes narrowed at the leaning figure he had just walked past, unaware of the woman's presence before she made it known.

"I do not have the patience at the moment to put up with you."

The resulting smirk did not help Naru's disposition.

"I find when I'm in a slump, doing a random task helps clear the mind and connect clues that you may have passed over before."

Naru just resumed walking away. "Forgive me if I don't take your advice."

The boy didn't get far before a hand grasped the back of his collar and started walking towards the parking lot, forcing the teenager to walk backwards as to avoid falling.

"Sorry, kid, but if there's any chance of getting this thing solved, we need to get that brain of yours clear of all frustrations. Since you're too young to drive here and you're pretty much the smartest person the president hired, I'll have to sacrifice my time to get you there. Sooner you get this taken care of, the sooner I can get on with my life."

Oh the things she did to get the job done. Damn bastard forcing her into this position. She was adding a box of fresh film to those dvd sets. Payment for having to play child psychologist.

And so, Sion Hunter walked (dragged) Kazuya Shibuya to her van.

TBC…

A.N. Almost done with the first case, most likely two or three more chapters. Curious if anyone can guess what Sion is going to do to distract Naru from what just happened. I'm still bouncing some ideas because I can't decide which one. I've written each partial scene and just keep bouncing back and forth. I'm open to ideas though, (fun, awkward, weird).

Also, regarding who you all want Sion to end up with, here is the result so far that I have:

Naru: 3  
Lin: 1  
Yasu: 1

Special thanks to **2takuya**, ** . **, **khodijah98**, **Shizuka Kitsune**, **Aku Tora**, **CheekySaku**, **bored411**, **night blossom**, and **Oowwll** for Follow/Favoriting this story.

**AnnieMouse**: I'm glad you like Sion and Chris. We'll get to know more about her bit by bit and I hope you enjoy finding out each piece.

**Bored411**: I am actually looking forward to writing the scene regarding how Sion ends up being dragged into more cases. I already know how I want it to go, but it is hard to avoid writing ahead of schedule, like wanting to skip to the middle of a book. Hope this meets your expectations.

**razhel**: I'm glad you like Sion. That's another notch for Naru.

Thank you all who read this chapter/story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Will update soon. Until then.


	6. Evil Spirits All Over (6)

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is an amazing series that I can only own in my dreams but will never claim such a feat in reality.

File 1: Evil Spirits All Over!? Part 6

"I fail to see how any of this is relevant."

Sion raised her eyes from the viewfinder of her camera, glancing over at her volun-told helper *cough*free labor*cough*, who was currently standing to the side, arms crossed. Resting next his feet were two grocery bags filled with notebooks and camera film. It was obvious by the bags placement whom exactly had been the one carrying them earlier.

[Earlier that day]

After the events at the old school house, Sion had dragged the black attired boy with her to Shinjuku via her rental vehicle. Without any regard to his opinion, Sion had tossed the boy in the passenger seat, climbed into the vehicle's driver seat, and started driving off without even giving him time to either put on the seat belt or climb out of the van.

Despite the boy's glares, the woman hadn't shown the slightest discomfort, driving further from the work site and towards Shinjuku. When they finally arrived, she had parked and simply started walking, tossing one last comment towards Naru, pressing the need to follow.

"I suggest you follow if you even want to expect a ride back." To add to the insult, she dangled the keys on her finger before placing them in her back pocket.

The look she got would pierce a weaker spirited person right in the heart, having them submit to the higher being simply to cease having that look forced upon them.

But she wasn't a weak spirited person, so the kid was shit out of luck.

Without any other liable option of transportation apart from a taxi, which wasn't likely to arrive at any reasonable hour considering the large crowd, Naru followed. After all, he could use this time to gather some sort of intel on the infuriating woman. If he didn't know better, Naru would assume that this was how all American women were, but he did know better.

Which means he just had the misfortune to dealing with this particular woman. Though Hunter-san had said that she had been 'forced' into this job by the man the principal had originally hired, so really it was that man's fault Naru had to deal with her. Not that he would admit to that fact because that would mean that he actually agreed with the photographer.

[Present time]

"Well, you could be using this time to go over facts. Location changes keep you from looking at the source of your frustration and allow you to think without the elephant sitting on you distracting you." She commented, turning back to the viewfinder and looking at the trees before her.

"The proper term is 'elephant in the room' and you used it incorrectly."

The sound of the camera shutter paused.

"You don't have many friends I take it, what with your love of pointless and unwanted corrections of grammar and ever constant desire to be right."

"I do not see any point in lowering my IQ temporarily simply to pacify people incapable of taking the time to learn something as simple as proper grammar."

Sion ignored the bait. The kid really was nothing like Ivar, despite how similar they appeared, apart from the single streak of white Ivar had dyed into his hair for fun. Ivar would have thrown in a sarcastic comment like that but with a devilish grin.

He was the kind of guy who showed off his newest trap and still manage to ensnare his prey, even after showing it off. This guy however, simply cut his prey down with a single verbal comment. Quick and simple over Ivar's slow and tormenting. Sion honestly didn't know which male could be classified as the having the worst personality.

Sion held up better against cold and calculating bastards than she did against grinning, 'smiles that can charm your pants off' devilish bastards. In other words, this kid was easier to deal with.

Though tolerating him was just like taking trips to the dentist. You hated it but it had to be done. If this guy finished the job, she could get away from this paranormal shit.

"You know, despite what happened, your theory regarding the ground sinking is sound. You had the facts and evidence to support your idea."

But the truth of the matter was actually simple. The brat had simply forgotten one important aspect, though with all the annoying personalities conjoined in that building, Sion could honestly see how it had been missed. If she hadn't seen what she had in fact, she would have overlooked that point as well.

But she had seen it and so she could claim superiority in this one instance. Not that she would. She didn't need people harassing her in the future. One paranormal obsessed, blackmailing, smug bastard was enough to deal with.

"Is there a point to my being here and your ramblings? If so, please say it because I have more important things to take care of."

Oh really? What could this guy possibly have to do since he had been on the verge of having a tantrum (or whatever teenage boys have) when she requested (manhandled) him to accompany her?

"Got family or something in the city?"

"…."

Sion was starting to get familiar with the boy's piercing glare. Honestly, what was the point of helping him? Besides her freedom. She could just state the truth of the matter and pretty much destroy the culprit's credit in front of the whole school.

…damn conscious. This would be easier if she had been attacked. Then she wouldn't have that damn mental voice lecturing about being nice.

Giving a sigh, Sion started dismantling her camera and placing the pieces in their respective places. Annoyance with the human race was no reason to be sloppy and mishandle one's equipment.

"Come on. I'll drop you off wherever you want."

She didn't even glance at the teenager as she grabbed the plastic bags by his feet, simply walking towards where she had parked.

Naru silently followed, his mind going over the woman's sudden personality swap. She had been the one to drag him out on her errands and now she acts like he was a chore she was forced to put up with.

-GH-

Of all the places she had been expecting to be dropping (ditching) the boy off at, a hospital wasn't even close to being the correct answer. Color her surprised, not that her face showed it. Still, how had dropping the boy off turned into her being a taxi? It was bad enough she to deal with a doom and gloom teenage brat who looked like he was finally growing out of puberty, but to now have an adult version of him in the back was just asking for her to commit murder and add a few ghosts in the world.

~On a cruise ship somewhere on the Pacific Ocean~

"*_ACHOO_!*"

Chris couldn't hold back the sneeze that almost seemed to echo though his cabin. The sheer noise caused some heads out in the hallway to turn towards the room, not that he knew that. The self-assured man was currently smirking.

"Some babe must be talking about me. Hope it's that fiery ginger." Thinking back on the ginger haired woman in the green bikini he had handed his number too earlier by the pool, Chris was unprepared for the sudden shiver that ran down his back. That alone wiped all thought of bikinis and the treasures hidden behind the thin cloth. He knew that shiver.

It had definitely been smart to not take on the task of delivering her medicine in person.

~Back in Sion's rental van~

She had planned to drop him off and drive off after giving one final hint regarding the case, but the brat either possessed precognitive abilities and foresaw her actions or had just decided to be a prick. The reason for these thoughts was because before Sion could drive off, Naru had leaned over and pulled out the van's keys, stepping out of the vehicle with a mere, "Stay", and walked into the hospital!

After a while of passing time by going over her schedule of searching for places to live, Sion had been startled by the door suddenly opening and a man she had never met entering the back, holding crutches. She had been about to tell this guy that she wasn't a damn taxi and to find some other vehicle to just hobble into when Naru climbed in, having the audacity to order she bring them to the old school building before reading his notebook, completely ignoring the woman. He hadn't even explained the adult male's presence!

Annoyed, Sion actually started driving, if only to be rid of this brat. She was just too exhausted to deal with this. At the stop lights, she took the time to glance over her (uninvited) guest in the back.

This guy was honest to god an adult duplicate of the brat. Not in looks so much but in that sense of smug superiority he just gave off, as if you were not worth his notice. She couldn't exactly pin his genetic type though his facial structure lead her to believe he had Chinese blood somewhere in his family line, though he was awfully tall. Damn males and their genetic disposition towards tallness over females.

Still, if she let this boy continue with the little information he had, she would likely be stuck having to deal with him for even longer. She didn't like living in hotels. Too many chances of something going wrong.

Sion spent the rest of the drive in contemplation, whether to leave the brat hanging and spend the rest of the day and following night (workaholics were easy to spot) going over what he had missed, which would mean she would have to spends more days at the school house and still live in the hotel, or give the damn hint and pray he was as smart as his smugness hinted at, allowing her to get on with her life and find a humble abode.

Damn it. It was really hard to choose.

By the time the van pulled up to the old school building, Sion was still struggling. She could almost imagine Chris laughing at her mental struggling.

It didn't help that final jeopardy was coming up. Naru had finished helping his companion out of the vehicle and was now grabbing his notebook.

All or nothing.

Damn it all to hell. She was getting drunk when this was all over and pray to whatever deity was in power to grant amnesia of this whole affair.

"Hey, kid."

Whether it was curiosity at what she could possibly have to say now or annoyance at being called a baby goat, Naru paused in following his associate to his own vehicle.

"When you were proven wrong, what did you feel? Frustration? Shame? Fury? Desperate? You want to be right so badly but have this thrown in your face. You aren't the only one who experienced that today. Difference is, you have the emotional capacity of a single cell organism. Not all people have that level of control though. Sometimes though, people may find themselves doing things they normally wouldn't, simply because they feel cornered. You may want to sympathize with your partner in failure."

Let him make of that what he will. Sion was done for the day.

Without waiting for a response, Sion drove off. The only thing she wanted to worry about now was getting to bed and sleeping until noon.

Chris better have her medicine available soon, cause she wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with these people completely clear minded.

TBC…

I keep reading on talk about a live action film being made on Ghost Hunt. I don't know if it is 100% true or not but I'm keeping mental fingers crossed. I have to say, it is interesting your guys' views on the relationship possibilities. Here's what you guys voted so far, but nothing is set on paper (digital or physical) yet.

Naru: 7 Lin: 6 Yasu: 3

Many thanks to all who've read this story. Special thanks to the following for Favorite/Following this story as well: **AzureSkyTower, beautiful sun, Stuffed Piggy, MCRDanime, TheHiddenCat, xXDeathBunnyXx2, orlha, TheAdorableNerd, KyriaFox, Nomurai, sakura-moonrose-hime, aceofhearts1218, YaoiMonster, ricochet, super-anime-fan-23, Littlebirdd, Ajay131, ichigo1508, Amuto4Lifee, sukondis, and Xakura Revolution.**

Plus, a great big thank you to all who've reviewed this story. They really motivate me to improve my writing so that you can enjoy reading this. Please let me know what you think so far. Until the next chapter!


End file.
